


From the Mouths of Babes

by vix_spes



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Christmas, Established Relationship, Fluff, Kid Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-29
Updated: 2016-12-29
Packaged: 2018-09-13 04:15:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9106258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vix_spes/pseuds/vix_spes
Summary: Jack and Henry get a bit worried about something they see at the BAU Christmas party.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BigLeoSis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BigLeoSis/gifts).



Morgan couldn’t help but chuckle as he saw Reid try – and fail – to escape from the younger members of the BAU family. He could deny it all he wanted but “The Reid Effect” had been on the decline since Jack was born and was now very much non-applicable where the BAU offspring and Clooney were concerned. All three boys had adored Reid from the minute that they were introduced and now, whenever there was a BAU gathering, followed him around like baby ducklings following their mama. Reid had been utterly befuddled by it all in the beginning – he still was on occasion – but these days he simply accepted his retinue with good grace.

Besides, Morgan knew how much Reid loved Hotch and JJ’s sons. He’d watched the hours that Reid had spent agonising over what to buy them for presents, looking for educational materials, learning new magic tricks, even learning how to play baseball! Take the last few weeks, for example. Morgan was fairly certain that Reid had spent more time worrying about what to buy (and more money in all likelihood) than Jack, Henry and Michael’s own parents. It wouldn’t make the slightest bit of difference regardless of how much he had spent. He could probably give them an empty shoebox and they would still love it because their Uncle Spence had given it to them.

Checking that he had food and drink for when Reid eventually escaped, Morgan settled back into his spot on the sofa and looked around the room. This Christmas Eve gathering at Rossi’s house for the team and their families had become a tradition. The whole place was covered from roof to floor with decorations and Rossi always provided too much good food and drink while everyone else turned up bringing presents and good cheer. He was drawn out of his thoughts as Reid all but threw himself down onto the sofa that Morgan had earmarked for them, practically sitting on Morgan in the process.

“You escaped then, Pretty Boy?” Morgan watched in amusement as Reid wiggled around until he was comfortable.

“I did and some help you were, leaving me to fend for myself.”

Morgan leaned in and pressed a lingering kiss to Reid’s pouting lips, ignoring Garcia’s squeal and a wolf-whistle from Prentiss as he did so. “You love it, don’t even try to deny it.”

(~*~)

Hotch and JJ stood and watched as Morgan pulled an unresisting Reid under one of the many bunches of mistletoe that had been strung up around Rossi’s home. They were amazed that Garcia wasn’t around taking a multitude of photos for her own viewing pleasure never mind blackmail, but then again, she was supposed to be keeping the boys occupied. As he had done for the last few years, Morgan had dressed up as Santa so that he could leave a few presents and let the children sneak a peek at the man himself before they went to bed. They weren’t going to get away with it for much longer, not with Jack getting older, but they were keeping up the tradition in the meantime.

“Mommy, why is Uncle ‘Pence kissing Santa Claus?”

JJ jumped as she felt a tug on her skirt and looked down to see Henry stood there, his baby brother clinging to his other hand, thumb firmly in his mouth as he stared at the two figures in the next room.

“Umm, well, Henry…” JJ sent a panicked look at Hotch but his expression clearly stated that she was on her own. She then felt more than a little smug minutes later when Hotch choked on his drink at Jack’s question.

“What about Uncle Derek, Daddy? I thought Uncle Spencer only kissed Uncle Derek? Daddy? Is Uncle Derek going to kill Santa?!”

**Author's Note:**

> If you would prefer to comment on LJ, you can do so [here](http://vix-spes.livejournal.com/263560.html)


End file.
